The vampire and wolf pricen in love!
by DarkLordian
Summary: James was a sixteen year old vampire who was the son of vamplin and draclu the king and queen of all vampires. He hated being a pricen but he hated it even more that the boy he loved was a wolf pricen.
1. Chapter 1: the first meantest

The vampire and wolf prince in love!

_**James was a sixteen year old vampire who was the sone of Vamplin and Dracula the king and Queen of all vampires. He hated bing a prince but he hated it even more that the boy he loved was a wolf prince.**_

_**When James was five was the frist time he was this beautiful man. That day was like any other, it was hot and sunny. James was playing in the dirt when someone came over and said in a shy voice, "H...Hell. My...my names Ian." James looked up to see who was talking to him, what he saw was (to him) a god.**_

_**The boy's hair was long and black; it went to his shoulders. His eyes were a stunning brown and glowed. His body was al tough looking he had a copal of biceps on his arms. (I know what you're thinking, a 5 year old haveing biceps well, go with it.) His lips were shiny and mesmerising. Oh, how much James wanted to kiss those lips.**_

_**James said to Ian in what he hoped was a cool voice, "Hello. My name's James. Want to play?" Ian sat down next to him and started to mess around in the dirt. They said nothing to each other untill Ian said out of the blue, "My brother and I are gay." Jame's mind was gonna wild. This kid who just sat down and played with him all of a sudden told him he was gay. Jame's heart was beating a mile a minute, because he was gay, too and this beawtiful boy just told him he was. What luck!**_

_**Despite his thoughts all he said was, " So, I don't care if my friends are gay or straight. Want to be friends?" James stuck out his hand for Ian to shake and shake it he did, but a bit to hard.**_

_**About four years later when James was walking to class Ian showed up right next to him, out of a no where. James jumped back a bit, but, in a strong voice he said, "Hi Ian, How are you?" Ian said nothing, but, began to cry. James noticed this and said, a little worred now, "What's wrong Ian tell me I'm your friend." **_

_**Ian expland, Crying very hard, that his brother had told him that his mom and dad were getting a divorce, and that his brother was gona live with his father in England, and Ian would stay here with his mother. James felt sorry for his friend and he did something his father had told him never to do. He hugged Ian tightly and said "It's gonna be okay pal it's gonna be ok."**_


	2. Chapter 2: the feelsing of Ian

The vampire and wolf prince in love!

After James turend the age of 10 he asked his mom and dad for a party, they both had said yes to it. but they also said it could not be later then 2 p.m. So James called all of his friends to come over and enjoy them slefs. There where about 265 people there wich James did not care all he wanted to see was Ian but he did not even know if he was there. There was a law forbeding any wolf to go on vampire land wich if they did they would be killed on the spot.

But it was good because James would not alow that. But about 77 mints in to the party James notice that Ian was just siting at his table not doing anything. He did not dace or eat like everone else. wich for him it was out of chaiter because he use to eat evething that was put out in fromt of him but now he ate nothing. And nither did James partens wich is really wired but what they where doing is staring darkly at Ian like as if they wanted to kill him. Not like just stab kill but burn and cut off all his body parts, that is how much is partens hated wolfs but they hated Ian the most.

About 2 hours into the party it was time for the gifs. The first one was a gift from his mom and dad, it was a new baseball hemtme. (sorry for the bad spelling) Then the next one was a gift form one of his teammates form the baseball team Gin, he had helped James out in a fight, the gift was a bran new baseball baet. Finlly after 262 gifts he got to the one he wanted more then any, Ians gift. When he opend it it was a book and there was a note on the first page and it read "Dear James: I know how much u love to wright storys so i got u a book so u could wright them. i hope u use it well friend. P.s. there is a note at the back for you only. sinserly your best friend Ian Danse."

Afther that James looked at his firend and said "think you" all Ian did was just nod. About 22 mints afther the gifts James whent over to Ian and pulled him into a emity room. The room was big bigger then the room they just left but no one was there. James squsied Ian's hand titer and said in a soft voice " I read your note and I had a feeling u Loved me and guss what I love you too." Then James kissed him full on the lips and walked out back to the party leaving Ian there smily showing fangs.


End file.
